The Journal Of A Pirate Captain
by McKennaCody
Summary: Ever wonder about what Captain Jack Sparrow is thinking daily aboard the Black Pearl? Well, good thing he decided to keep a journal, aye? My first real fanfiction 'story' type thingy.
1. The First Entry

Ello, loves. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. A rather strikingly handsome pirate. Not to be cocky or the like, but I believe I am one of the best Pirate's who has ever lived. My crew is loyal, My ship is a beauty. What more can a cap'n ask for? I mean, my love of the ocean is so incredible. It overcomes every love. Well, maybe except that bar wench Jacqueline. No! My love for the sea is far grater. There is nothing I'd rather be doing then sailing the ocean, savvy?

I'm trying to gather up pieces of parchment to write this on in the little spare time I 'ave. Life on and off the ship is quite the exciting one. Stopping to dock is just part of our journey. The rum is quite lovely here too. Lately, no bloody rats 'ave gotten in to it. I'm a bit happy 'bout that. But, when those rats do show thier little tails, poor Gibbs about wets 'imself. Quite amusing for the rest of the crew. Tortuga is our next stop. I must go see to it that we are supplied enough to last until then, we may 'ave to loot a ship.

No, this isn't good. It seems as though we are running a bit low on food. Bloody rats. I 'ave found little nibbles in the bread. Damn those rats. Well, I guess I must be off to get the crew ready to loot. Good, I see a rather nice looking ship coming now. You know, it's very calming to be sitting on the deck, just carelessly writing away. I don't what made me want to start writing this. Bored I guess. GET THE CANNONS READY BOYS. Off we go. Until next time I free up some time. Toodles mate.

AVAST!

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

--------------------------------------

Hey guys. This is my first actual fanfiction. Just something to start with. A journal entry. Something for him to do because he's bored I guess. I am testing this story to see if it's good enough for the readers. I'd like all the comments I can get, I can take any constructive critisiscm you guys throw at me. Fire away.


	2. Give Me All Your Goods!

Ello again. I 'ave just finished an experience I will likely never forget. I will describe it to you the best I possibly can, although, it is likely I'll leave out a few details here or there. Here is 'ow it went then. When I was finished writing my last entry, I went and prepared the crew to loot the nearest ship. It was a nice looking ship. Good wood. I believe the name on the side was The Avenger. Lovely name I think. Not nearly as eye catching as The Black Pearl, but oh well, right? On with it then I 'spose. So we pull up right close, and I yell over "We want all of your goods! Food, weaponry and jewelry. And if you've got any women onboard, those too!" Just thought I'd throw the last one in eh? Couldn't hurt to try. Imagine my surprise when a silhouette wearing fairly baggy clothes moves out from the shadows of the mast, and says this, "We 'ave no damn goods you wretch! We were goin' to loot YOU! So, if you 'ave no loot, and I 'ave no damn loot, then we are both bloody screwed aren't we?" At first I thought, who was this fool talking to CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow like this? And then, I looked a bit closer. It was a women.

She 'ad a hat on, as to hide her hair, but I knew womanly features If I saw 'em. And no man had a face like that! She was a beauty too, but I pushed it aside, well, at least we were to far apart for her to slap me. But, anyways, back to the story. "Love, how bouts you get your captain out here and we two can have a MANLY discussion." I was trying to be reasonable. I mean, it wouldn't be that hard to take a ship whose captain sent out a women to do his bidding! But, this is what that wench said to me then, "I am the damn captain and this is about the manliest our 'discussion' is gonna to get! So, hand over ANYTHING you 'ave, and I'll be on me bloody way then."

Now I was going to 'ave to do something. This was getting a bit ridiculous. A women trying to loot me? CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW? I wouldn't 'ave it. So, I simply did what any other dignified captain would've done. I offered the lass some rum.

"You git! I want something of VALUE! Not your cheap, probably rat-ridden RUM!" Oh, she took it too far that time, talking about my precious rum that way. It was a very good rum, not the cheap stuff, no. But still, I couldn't harm a lady. I am much to kind for that.

"Alright love, what's got you troubled then? Running away from a bad wedding? Looking for your kidnaped lover? Trying not to get snatched by Barb- never mind then, no rum then, huh? Well I guess I'll be on my way.", I figure since this lass 'asn't got any loot, I 'aven't got any uses for her. Well, maybe I 'ave got uses for her but you get the picture anyways. So, I go back to the helm and carry on with business. Guess what that crazy wench did then? She shot a pistol at me! Barely clipped my shoulder! It 'urt like hell. Damn! Now she's done it! "Open Fire!", I yelled to the crew. We blew that blood ship to smithereens. Good part is, didn't 'urt her much. She jumped overboard at the first cannon shot and swam bloody fast. I didn't catch where she went after that. So, I started getting the ship ready and the like, we got moving. I went back to my cabin. I started to write an entry which I crumpled into a ball and threw overboard. Was no good I'm afraid. Something about a song I 'ad stuck in my head. Drink up me hardies! Anyways now, I went up to the deck and I heard a faint sort of shrieking. I thought it was a rat. I told you about those bloody rats right? I think so, but anyways, I grabbed a broom 'andle I found in the corner and followed the noise. There was a large crate of gunpowder in a corner by the side of the ship, so I went over to it. I pushed it aside and got in battle stance. Do you know what in the bloody 'ell I found next? That damn women. She was smiling up at me like she just had a jolly day. One thing escaped my lips at that moment. "Shit." So now, I locked her up in one of the rooms below deck. I 'ave no idea in Davy Jones' Locker what to do with her. But, she's screaming now, and HAS been for about an hour. I should've thrown her overboard when I saw that shark! Dammit! That would've been good to watch! Look what I've gotten into now! I've got to get her to shut up. I'm gonna go find that broom handle. 'Til next time, whenever that is.

A very damn annoyed,

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

----------------------------------------------------------

Alright then. Second entry. Please review. I would love to hear of any suggestions. Maybe some situations you'd like me to put poor Jack in? I'm not quite sure If I want to turn this into a love story. I feel we have enough of those out there. Like I said, please give me suggestions.


	3. Her Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer-ma-bob-I do not own Jack Sparrow. Only in my dreams. Good dreams to, love.

Ah, we meet again. I told you of my current situation in my last entry, but, now, something new is going on. The wench was screaming at me so I went in to give her a good wallop. She decided, just before I bludgered her in the head, to tell me that she overheard me and Gibbs talking of why we were going to Tortuga. Only to get some scallywag's opinion on where he thought the best place to search for treasure. She said her father had passed recently and a pirate from tortuga was the cause of it. She said she knew of some treasure that her father had buried on a distant island to hide from the scurvy dogs who be tryin' to take it from 'im. Now, don't forget that this lass shot me. Do you think I should believe her? I think not. But, I told her we would go on the account to shut her the 'ell up. So, I left to my cabin and looked at the map to see of this supposed island called Gevaar Island. Gevaar supposedly meaning danger in some foreign language or the other. So, I wrote down the name and tried to look for it on the map. No where. So, I was to trust this lass who insulted my wonderful rum? Alright, I would play along. This island just happened to start to interest me. But, I was getting a bit restless so I got out my rum. Wait, my rum is never NOT out. So, I grabbed it and just drank. Drank until the fog appeared in my eyes. "Ah, well, good enough." I said as I lay back and put my feet up on my desk.

"Do you always talk to yourself Mr. Sparrow?"

"Gah! Who let you out?"

"A tall thin one with white hair, Captain. I told him I'd be a good little wench and just come tell you of my new discovery."

What is your new discovery, so damned important then???

"Nothing really, but, I just needed to get some air. She smiled in a way that made we want to slap her for being so jolly. I smirked at this remark.

"Love, you've just stowed away on my ship and locked below deck, what are you so happy about now?"

"You're a legend where I'm from Mr. Sparrow. And, I knew if I got you angry enough, you would fire upon my ship. Leaving me, the sad, poor little girl, no where to swim but onto your ship. See? I'm not a stalker or the like my fellow Gentleman O' Fortune, but, I was beginning to get lonely on that furner of mine and I've heard so many stories about the wonderful Captain Jack Sparrow. When I saw your infamous ship, I hatched this plan. I believe my knowledge could help you to find one of the greatest treasures a pirate can ask for. So, before you throw me overboard, and feed me to them sharks like I know ye be wantin to do for a while now," With that statement said, she winks at me, like she knows that that's what I was thinking, " I think I could be ever so useful. Let's just say I have a 'sense' for finding treasure."

Then, she turned and walked out of my cabin. Still drunk out of my bloody mind, I slowly took it all in. Tryin' to understood what she meant be a 'sense' for finding treasure. Just for a split second I thought..."Could she be...? No, impossible."

That was quite a strange event for me. Yawn But, I'm getting sleepy now, so off I go, I. need. sleep.

Just as I start to drift off...

BOOM!

Oh for the love of the Sweet Trade!

Ok, loves. A bit rushed ending so, here it goes then.

Until I write again,

_Captain Jack_...SHIT!

Just... LATER!

Just tried to make it a bit more interesting. Good enough for ya? He He He! I AM SO FRIKKIN SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER THING IN THE OTHER TWO ENTRIES! I don't know how without re-submitting the whole story. Any help on that?


	4. One Crazy October

**DISCLAIMER---Despite me numerous bloody efforts...I do not own...Jack Sparrow. Sobs And, sniffles since I'm on a 12-step program I have to admit that...I am not a...P...P...P...PIRATE! RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM TRYING TO FIND SCISSORS TO GET STRAIGHT-JACKET OFF**

* * *

Because I feel you should hear of the goings-on today, I'm going to start off from my last entry. 

So, I hear this bloody BOOM! that scares me half outta my breeches. I go to investigate and I see one of my crew members shaking hands with stalker-wench.

"What are you all doing? You seem to 'ave made some friends I see then? Yes, now, what WAS that noise?"

She smiles at me and says very calmly,

"Well, this kind man here was complaining of his knee 'urting him. So, I decided, since I had to do the same for my Uncle once, that I would stop his pain by putting his knee back into place. I 'adnt warned him and he got startled I 'spose. He shot a small hole in the deck."

She smiles and I don't know whether it's a 'I'm so happy I could strangle you' kind of smile or an 'I'm so making this man think I am so sweet and innocent and when he falls asleep I will stand above his bed, watching him' kind of smile. Ugh. I'm getting bloody goose-skinned thinking of it.

I turn to look at the not-so-small-hole Smitty has shot in my poor Pearl. I let out a sigh that let obviously everyone know I was annoyed, because my crew walked off leaving me alone with the Crazy. (That's my newfound nickname for her now, ya see?) She just looked up at me like I was a god. Well now, you'd be a git to argue with her, I mean, have you seen me? I cleared my throat and asked her,

"So lass, what is your name, then? We 'aven't been properly introduced. And, since I am the captain, I have a right to know the name of the one who has stowed away on my Black Pearl. And, since you can be a deranged psycho for all I know, I sure as hell better now a bit about ya, eh?"

I laughed with a sly grin.

"Well then, Captain. If you absolutely must know, My name is October."

I raised my eyebrows quite obviously at the odd name.,

" 'Tis my birth-month. I am just recently a lovely 18 years old."

Hmph. It's Legal. No, bad thoughts. Bad thoughts Jack.

"My mom died when I was quite young and my dad, who's life was the sea we now sail upon. He had nothing else. Besides me, who was rarely with him on his travels. 'Twas his boat you blew up. He was rather fond of it. But, since he knew of some people whom he's recently scammed out of a trade that were fairly angry with him, he thought best to hand me over his most prized possesion. Now, Do you feel that you need to know any more? Now that you know that I am very alone in this big mean world? Now that you know that you have destroyed the last thing I own of my father?"

I was quite dumb-founded.

"But, you said that it was your plan for me to destroy your ship. It was all a plan"

"YOU CAN'T TRUST WHAT I SAY!"

She shouts this right at my face. I was a little weiry about this one. She seemed...not all there, if you will.

"NO ONE CAN EVER TRUST WHAT I SAY DAMMIT! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! MY FATHER SAID HE HAD TO LEAVE! I TOLD HIM HE'D BE SAFE! NO ONE WOULD HARM HIM OUT ON THE SEA! HE WAS SAFE! AND LOOK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! I'M STUCK HERE WITH THE MAN I GREW UP ADMIRING! AND I CAN'T EVEN BLOODY ENJOY IT!"

She then threw herself into my un-open arms. She was definitely a Crazy. What in the hell was I supposed to do then? Hug her back? This crazy wench who, she, herself, had told me not to believe a word she says? A kind of let my arms fall limp at my sides. She squeezed me like we were the best of friends. I have no idea why. Was she looking for...sympathy?

"I thought I knew! I saw it...in a dream. He was alright. But, no. My silly dreams get in everyone's way. I saw you in one of my dreams Jack. You were at a wedding. Our wedding. But, now that one of my dream's has failed to hold the truth, how am I supposed to know whether that will happen now. I just want to be here. Without my dreams. Without the people in my head. Telling me, 'Don't get on that boat October, it has dangerous explosives, and later on in the cruise, they will explode, causing 9 deaths and one very sad, drowning captain.' How am I to know anymore? Know how to be safe? That's why I need you. The treasure my dad left me, he needs me to find it. Soon. Otherwise, everyone I meet will be in danger. Grave danger. I need you to keep me safe. I need you to help me find it. Please. I've met you now, and that means, if I don't find it, you too, will...die. Please Captain Jack Sparrow. Please"

Oh, that was definitely not what I was expecting. She needed to be put in a looney bin. What in Davy Jones' Locker is happening to me? I, without even knowing it, had closed my eyes. I was even hugging her back as she spoke into my shoulder. I could hear her blow her nose into my shirt. Damn! This was clean, too. As I opened my eyes, I felt her pull away. I looked right into her eyes to, maybe, detect a lie. She met my gaze and held it. I shook it away. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, have lied a plenty. And, I detected no trace of lying in this girl's eyes. She, without warning, let out a gasp and fainted right onto my boots.

"You're not wearing a bloody corset are you, luv"

When one is faced with a situation much as this, on terms, such as these. There are only so few things you can do. So, I got a pot. No, I didn't hit 'er with it. I filled it with the cold salt water from the ocean. I threw it at her. No, not the pot, the water IN the pot. Of course, she awoke. She sputtered and coughed until I realized she was choking on the water. Damn damsels in distress. I lifted her up and patted her on the back. She sputtered some more and let out a shriek.

"Oh thank you! You've saved my life"

All I could do was roll my eyes. You know what I'm thinking to don't you?

Oh no, not another one.

"No luv, you probably need to rest. You don't look all that good."

Looks? I hadn't even looked at her much since the first time we, uh, 'met'. I did now. She was wearing a white shirt, clearly see-through at this point in time, with black pants and brown faded boots. Her hair was in a sopping pony-tail and she wore a tattoo of a large black ship on her neck. As I looked closer, it was...No! It couldn't be!

The Black Pearl.

Alright then.

I got her situated below deck and went and fetched her some rum. I forced her to drink it. Yo-Ho-Ho. That'll teach you to insult me rum! So, I was much to tired to write, but then I started to think. What was all this about voices in her head and her dad and trying to make me feel guilty and such. Just who IS this October girl. What was her story? All this I intended to find out. But for now, yawn I need some damn rest. Currently searching for me rum,

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

* * *

**Alright folks, my fourth chapter. How did you like it? Rather interesting. huh? Yes, if you hadn't already concurred, she has 'dreams' of what is going to happen. Some use the 'P' word but I think that may be to 'cliche' if you will. Anyway, YUMMY THINGS ARE YET TO COME ME PRETTIES!**


	5. The Secrets Of The Sea

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Jack Sparrow…Yet.**

* * *

I haven't been up to writing all that much in the past two days. I've sort of been in a coma, not really but it felt like it. I've been drinking so much I've been in one continuous hang-over I 'spose. Let me fill you in on what has been happening.

* * *

**2 days ago-**

I woke up groggy. The fog was waiting for it's opportune moment to disappear. But, alas, it did not. My eyes were watering and I heard some noises coming from the deck. So, I went to investigate. A lot of good investigating had done me in past. Right? It was Gibbs. Sitting on the deck, humming to himself.

"Ello Gibbs. Fine day to be listening to the secrets of the sea, eh?"

"Yes Cap'n." He chuckled.

"What seems so funny my good man?"

"Oh nothing really Cap'n. Just October. She is sitting in her cell, singing. A funny song indeed it is. Reminds me of you Cap'n."

"Oh really? Tell me."

"She is singing, 'Love me hat, Love me rum, Love me ship. Yo-Ho.' She is singing it over and over again. I guess the lass is bored Cap'n."

"Well, tat wench ought to be. Serves her damn right."

"Seems to me captain that she has a great deal of admiration for you. More admiration than any 'wench' I've known you to be in an acquaintanceship with.

"Well, Let me go check on the lass then. Get her some water or…me rum. Yo-Ho."

"Aye Cap'n." He nodded and walked away

"Hello, love. How are you this good day?"

"Not good Captain. I 'ave a bit of a headache. Anything to cure it?"

"Ha. Must've been all of the rum. I 'ave some sea water, gargle it and it should help a bit. Not much, works mainly for hangovers."

"Right."

"Maybe you're a bit tired love. Go back to sleep."

"SLEEP? DON'T TELL ME TO GO TO SLEEP! THAT'S WHAT MY MOTHER SAID BEFORE SHE PASSED! SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS JUST GOING TO SLEEP! SHE NEVER WOKE UP!" She lowered her voice to a hushed whisper.

"Remember when I told you I had dreams? They're not just dreams. When I close my eyes, I can see everything that will happen later on. You can say I'm…Clairvoyant. I like that word. Clairvoyant. I saw you and I. We have a future. A grim one, my love. I saw some nasty, vile men. I saw the man I loved. The man I married and raise two beautiful children with. They were so young. Too young. Those disgusting men. They took those children's father away from them. This treasure, it is a jewel. This "curse" that has been placed upon me, other people have it. One man in particular. He is not fond of it. Can't handle it. He wants that jewel. It will stop the curse. He needs it. He thought I had it. In the future, he will come looking for it. I, obviously didn't have it. He kidnapped you and slaughtered me and the children. Yes, my love. We will wed. I know you are think I'm a loony. Clairvoyant remember? Please don't. I need you to believe me. To understand. If there was anything I could do to be normal, I would. For you. I knew, that you would help me. I saw it in a dream."

"Whoa there love. I'm a little tired. I need to contemplate this. I believe you. I have no bloody clue why, but I do. And, I need you to make a list of items we need from Tortuga. I need it soon. Right now, I'm a bit hung over."

"About that, no more drinking until after we have completed the task at hand."

"Uh."

Before I could continue, she walked off. A smug look on her face.

I went back to my cabin. And drank. I drank and drank until I couldn't stand up straight. When can I ever? So, I went to bed. Awaiting what lay ahead.

* * *

**Yesterday-**

I was to drunk to get out of bed. So, I had Gibbs take over my positions for me.

I slept almost the whole day. Very bloody tired. Everyone has those days right? I awoke to a clatter. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. Yea, right. Gibbs knocked on my cabin door.

"Um, Cap'n, We have a bit of a problem.

Ha, when do we not?

* * *

**Ok, 5th entry, you like it? Sorry I haven't written for 2 days. Grounded. You know how hat is. My wordperfect got deleted so I have to use Microsoft word at my school. No entries on the weekends. Sorry. I can't find the damn box with the code on the back to re-install wordperfect, so, I was reduced to notepad and wordpad which suck, but they also froze. So, sorry guys. Hope you like this entry. **


	6. The Rum Is Gone

**DISCLAIMER-Despite my numerous efforts, I still do not own Jack Sparrow.**

* * *

So, I get to seeing to the problem Gibbs had interrupted my thinking time to tell me about, and I get a not-so-pleasant surprise. October is throwing all of the rum off the side of the ship.

"NOT THE RUM! Why are you doing that to the rum? What did it do to you?!?!?!?"

"Nothing to me Captain, to you. I told you we needed to shape up. I told you no more rum, Jack. When you don't listen to me, this is what happens. You got really drunk yesterday didn't you. We can't have the Captain of the Black Pearl sleeping days away because he's had a bit too much rum. If you can't handle it, don't drink it, hun."

She looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth was right, Rum can turn the most respectable men into scoundrels. It's not vile though. You can't blame the rum. But, if this is what I have to do to show you I mean business, so be it. Come help me with this will you?"

"You are a loon. Now, I know you are truly insane. No I will not help you throw out my rum. My precious rum! What did the rum do to you? NOTHING! Rum is good. Not bad, and you're throwing it into the sea. I can't believe you. No. NO NO NO! Not good. Oh my. Is that all the rum?"

"No, not all of it, I'm going to have to get the remainder of it from your cabin. You're going to be a good Captain and let me in to go get it."

"This is where you are mistaken, luv. No one goes into my cabin without my permission, especially not to take my rum hostage and throw it overboard. Or YOU'LL be thrown overboard, savvy?"

"Well, Captain Jack, you need to sober up and if you don't, we will both be dead. So, help me with this will you?"

She said this with slight anger in her voice.

"Ok, fine. I will not watch though. I'll hand you the bottles, but I will not watch you savagely as you sacrifice my rum."

"That'll do."

I went through the rest of the evening throwing out me rum. It pains me to say, I am no longer in possession of any rum. This girl is driving me insane, first she knows everything about me, now she made me throw out my rum. I'm not going to have a good time with this lass.

Pouting, (without rum)

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

* * *

**Ha Ha. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the short chapter. I think you are right, this is a great change for Jack. Change is not always good. Toodles**


	7. Obeying October

**Disclaimer- Sigh I do not own Jack Sparrow. BUT, I am taking a trip to hunt down the rare species in his natural habitat.**

* * *

Hello there, I am currently in a state of shock now that all the rum is gone. It was like; she hypnotized me to do it. I would've gladly jumped in after me rum. Why didn't I? I felt like I was glued to the deck, in a trance if you will. Does she have the power to do this? I hope not, I'd be doomed. I think she fancies me. I do. Look at her. Hopelessly enveloped in thoughts of Jack. She cannot hide it. Try she may but no one can resist me, love. But, she also said we were to be wed. Is she crazy? Jack Sparrow, married? I do not think so. It is my ship and I. No one else. Can you imagine? I shudder at the thought. _Married. _And, of all things, CHILDREN? Me with children. Likely not. I've been contemplating all of the things she has said. Crazy. Most of the things she's said are completely not going to happen. Married with children. Ugh. Blah. Oh. No. Not I, Captain Jack Sparrow. No children on my ship, with their little 'accidents' and such. No way. I will not have it. 

And that hypnotizing type thingy she did. Do you think I would throw out me rum? NO! I couldn't help it. I picked up a bottle, I handed it to her, it went on or at least and hour. There was no stopping it. I was not in control of my body, which, in any other circumstances, might've been slightly pleasant. If I were not in 'grave danger' I would've thrown her off the first day. We docked in Tortuga and unpacked the goods. We did our little trade and asked a few people about Gevaar Island. No such luck. Obviously only October knew of it. But, there was this one man, who we asked. As soon as he heard the name he started mumbling in some weird language. Waving 'is hands about like a mad man. 'Twas funny to watch though. Disturbing nonetheless. So, we walked into a tavern, which I've never been in before. Surprisingly. As soon as we docked, she stepped right off the ship and walked in. Like she owned it. She knew it well too. She went up to the bar wench and said,

"Hello Susie. How are you this fine evening? Watch out for that man over there. He'll be brewin' up a nasty fight if you let him 'ave one to many. Alright?"

Aye, hun. He's on his 10th now. I better stop 'im then huh?"

"Better."

I shook my head at this girl's unbelievable attitude she was putting off. She was cocky and impressive. I liked it. No, not like that. Maybe. No. I would not fall for this one. A sure thing. She was psycho. A loon. A stalker. No.

"Ok, Jack Sparrow, wait here. Do not move. You may have some rum. Don't over do it, ok? Please. It means a lot to me that you obey."

She walks off into a back room somewhere. How dare she tell me not to move. And to obey. Like I am a dog. Oh. I pity the brute who marries that wench. Oh yes, it's me.

"A round for everyone!" I said to my crew. They cheered.

About 20 minutes later, October returned and had blood on her shirt.

"You okay, love?" I was suddenly interested in her whereabouts.

"Fine, 'twas not me who is going to feel it in the morning. Just a little business deal I had to see to."

I raised my eyebrows. What exactly HAD her 'business deal' been? Sounds like something is not as it seems. I do not like secrets.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"A little. 'Tis no big deal. I'll tell you what happened because obviously you want to know. And stop thinking those dirty thoughts. Disturbing Captain Jack. Disturbing."

"Right. Sorry, luv."

"I just had to ask a man where the jewel was. He didn't like it that I was looking for it. The only way to get the facts out of him was to rough him up a bit. The brute fought back, but he's 'sleepin' now. He won't be bugging me again, eh?"

I nodded. A part of me wanted to kill the man who hurt her. Another, laughing at her calmness.

Just then, a fight broke out. The big man October had pointed out earlier had punched another. Spreading it into a duel. No big deal. October threw back her head and laughed. We were just about to walk out when,

"HEY! WENCH! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THIK YOU'RE GOING?!?!?!?!?"

October's sly grin turned into an angry one.

"Oh shit. I guess he woke up."

* * *

Until later, 

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

* * *

**OK. 6th chapter. Love it or hate it. Oh. Them be fightin' words! We shall see...!**


	8. I Can Fight My Own Battles

**Disclaimer-I have tried and tried to bargain with Disney or whoever owns Jack Sparrow, but they will not give up. And neither will I! But, I don't own him. (I guess I should just say I don't own POTC because I mention Gibbs to. And the Black Pearl. I don't own them either.)**

* * *

"Oh shit. I guess he woke up."

"Yes I woke up! You knocked me out cold and now you will pay you evil wench."

I had some angry words bubbling in my throat. It was funny how I called her wench often but when that man did, it got to me. I was angry.

"Don't call her that!", I found myself saying.

"Shut up you bird. Sparrow is it?"

I turned red.  
"Right then, criticize my namesake you git."

He lunged forward, I was ready to fight. But to my surprise, October grabbed him and swung him to the ground. She kicked him in the face. She grabbed his ankle and flipped him over with one smooth motion. Yelling all the while.

"You idiot, don't touch him!"

I leapt forward to assist her but she pushed me away. ME!

"This is my battle Captain. Stay back. I'm not a little girl. I'm not a damn damsel in distress anymore. I can handle myself thank you. Sorry but this fight is mine."

She said this while smashing into his stomach with her fist, knocking the winded clear out of him. I was very impressed with her fist-fighting skills. But, no match for me she'd be with a sword. I hope.

"I'd be a great match for ya Captain!" She said as she punched him in the face and swung his arms crossed over each other and pulled. Making an X pattern with his arms. She gave him another punch and he stopped fighting. He was still alive but he was winded.

"X marks the spot." She says as she spit on him.

"Rather interesting mark you leave October." I said into her back.

She turned around and smiled. Don't think for one minute that you are better at sword fighting than I. By the way, how is that wound on your shoulder doing, Jack?"

She chuckled and walked towards the ship. I held my shoulder like I'd just remembered it. It hadn't hurt until just now when she mentioned it.

"Ouch."

I followed her onto the boat, the crew still inside drinking having a blast. I was thinking about going back into the tavern. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be left alone with her.

"You coming?", she yelled back to me as I hesitated to climb aboard.

"Yes, what is it to you, luv?" The grin on my face gave her a signal that I might've not wanted her to know.

"Well, maybe some, maybe none. We'll have to see." She walked into my cabin.

"Uh, luv. Your room is below deck."

She shut the door to my cabin. I heard giggling.

"Oh no, no, no. Not good. I'll be sleeping below deck then."

As I started to turn I remembered on little detail. My change of clothes was in my cabin, with her. I have to go in, get them, and get out.

"Ok, here we go then. This should be easy." I said to myself.

As soon as I walked in, there she was, on my bed. Her face in my pillow, asleep. Snoring nonetheless.

I shook her lightly but she turned over. I covered her up with the blanket, got my things, and grabbed a spare pillow and made my way to below deck. This was going to be a long night.

I'm sort of tired, and to sober for my own good.

So, I'll write again in the morning.

_Captain Jack Sparrow._

* * *

**Here we go then, 8th chapter. Not quite sure what to do next. Any suggestions please? I'm kind of blocked up a bit. Thankies for the kind reviews everyone. Toodles.**


	9. True Admiration

**Disclaimer- I'm called Disney and asked if I owned Jack Sparrow or POTC and they laughed uncontrollably over the phone and hung up. Hmph.**

* * *

"Ouch" 

I hit the crate I was currently leaning my head against. My neck was stiff and achy. I felt like I had been sleeping standing straight up. My head hanging.

"Bloody crate." I hit it again as if it would do me any good.

I stood up and stretched out a bit.

I could just picture her, sleeping in my bed, with me pillows. I walked up onto the deck and saw tat my cabin door was still shut. I though I saw someone go below deck as soon as I got to the door of my cabin. Assuming it was October. But, anyways, I knocked in case she wasn't decent.

"You decent, luv?"

"As decent as I'll ever be Captain." she said with a dull tone in her voice.

I pushed open the door and stood in the doorway. She was sitting at my desk, with a quill and some parchment. She was paying a lot of attention to the parchment. She looked up at me and said;

"Hold still, I need to capture your gorgeous brown eyes." She smiled a little and looked back down at the desk.

She flicked the pen in a bit of a circle and held up the parchment. I had to focus a little to realize what it was.

Me sleeping. I was propped up against the crate, just as I had been not but 15 minutes earlier. I had a disgusted look on my face and I almost seemed in pain. Which I was.

It was a great likeness of me and she captured every detail of the place below deck where I was laying. She was good.

"That is utterly amazing, luv. You are very talented."

I couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Thank you Captain. I'm very sorry about me sleeping in your bed and all. I was so exhausted. I know you were very uncomfortable last night. I thought, he let me have his bed, I'll let him have something of mine. My love for art. I love drawing things. Whenever I have a good subject anyways."

She smiled a smile that almost seemed contagious.

"I love your teeth." She said this with a perkiness in her voice that alarmed me.

"My teeth?"

"Yes, especially the gold one. It's very attractive."

"Alright then, glad to know my chompers turn you on, luv."

She giggled and I turned and walked out to find Gibbs. He was at the helm.

"How are you today Gibbs? You seem to be in a good mood."

"Well, Captain, although I truly believe women onboard are bad luck, I think this one is different. She seems to bring a positive attitude to the crew. They are getting work done twice as fast as normal. With no complaints."

"Maybe, have you thought, that they are just a really good crew?"

"Aye captain, but it seems as if they are trying to impress her. And when she tells them what a good job they are doing, they seem to work EVEN better."

"Well, maybe she just wants things to get done. She seems as though she is all work and no play sometimes doesn't she?"

"Aye, Captain."

He shot me a funny look that was a signal of some sort.

She poked me and I startled. I turned around and who else but October standing right at my side.

"Clingy little thing aren't you now?"

"Jack, I feel safe around you."

Gibbs took the hint and went elsewhere.

"I have a surprise for you. Come"

She took me by the hand and led me to the cabin. She had the door closed and she made me close my eyes before entering. She made a big deal of it and said in her big voice;

"GET READ TO SEE A SPECTACLE OF GREAT WONDER!"

She opened the door and I opened my eyes.

"Oh my."

……………………………………..

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

* * *

**I guess I thought I had writer's block but it got a bit better. Not sure this chapter is all I expected it to be. I fear I'm not keeping Jack in character well enough. I'm very sorry about his. 9th chapter!**


	10. Change

**Disclaimer-I just got back from Disney. Despite my attempts to harass the creator of POTC they will not let me have Jack.**

* * *

"Oh, oh, well, this is different."

She smiled and I really didn't want to strangle her. But, she rearranged my entire cabin. My desk, my bed, my papers, the cabinet that once held my rum. All of it. Nothing was left in its place. Where was everything? Gah!

"It's a little odd isn't it? Nothing is where it once was."

"Well, Captain obvious," She smirked at this, "I know everything is different. Change is for the better Jack."

She gave me a look that could've melted my eyeballs right out of the socket. For that second I felt a bit of a tingling sensation in my mind.

"Right, right, change is for the better."

Why did I say that? I didn't want to say that. I didn't open my mouth. It kind of just came out. This was getting a little out of hand.

"STOP CONTROLLING MY THOUGHTS! AND MY WORDS! AND MY CABIN AND ME RUM! You are driving my bloody insane. I'd rather be marooned on that island right now. At least there is still a bit of rum left. Yes, I hid some when I found her BURNING IT! Women are crazy! Throwing out rum, burning it! You are a loony. STOP MAKING ME DO THINGS! I AM THE DAMN CAPTAIN!"

With that said I shooed her away and went into my cabin. I rearranged everything back to normal and just sat on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. The light fixture dangling above could be very calming if you just stared at it. Kind of hurt my eyes though. It was but a simple light bulb attached to a string, but it was soothing to watch it sway back and forth.

"Bloody hell, women will be my death."

I sat there and dozed off for a bit. I woke up a bit later and decided to check up on things. I opened the door to my now normal again cabin and went up to the railing. It was getting kind of choppy. The waves were cutting sharper every time.

"_It won't be a problem._" I thought to myself.

I was walking past the door that leads to directly above where October probably was. And surely enough I heard her. Sobbing in the most annoying way. It was kind of cute. I kind of felt bad for yelling at her. I know what you are thinking there, mate, but yes, I felt bad. She was crying uncontrollably. Mumbling curses with each breath.

"Luv, can I come down there? I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm just a little take back by you. You're definitely unique. If it helps, I'm, sorry."

She opened the door and looked up at me.

"I was trying to help you, by moving your bed an all. I could've explained it to you if you had let me. But no, you just went off on me. If you truly feel that I know nothing, and just did that to your cabin for my own amusement, you are pathetic. It was something HELPFUL I was doing. Not something silly and childish. But no, you yelled at me, so now you ma figure out how to help yourself. Goodbye Jack. Please leave me to myself now."

She closed the door again and I just stood there. The apology had faded in my mind and now I was concentrating on what she meant by trying to help me.

I shrugged and went back into my cabin. About 20 minutes past and I still just lay on my bed, bored out of my mind. In a sudden second the ship was swaying heavily, in a fit of storm. I sat up and I could hear the waves crashing against the side of The Black Pearl. This was a sudden change. Not expected in the least. It will pass though. The ship rocked hard against a wave and the light above my head flickered out. Now it was dark.

CRASH! Another time it crashed against the angry ocean. And somehow, the bulb had come loose from the socket and crashed upon my head.

"Well, that rather hurt."

I had a cut on my forehead and the blood was trickling down my forehead. It didn't bother me that much, seeing as I have taken several bullets in my time. Even worse. I wiped the blood away and got off the bed. My hands had glass in them from the shards that scattered across the bed.

I walked outside my cabin and the storm was clearing up. Fancy that. This has been a grumpy day for everyone.

"Gibbs! What is our location?"

"Right close Captain. We have tomorrow to prepare and we will be arriving at Geevar Island."

"Right Gibbs. Thank you. I fear I have received a bit of a scratch from that little incident just now."

And that's when I realized, If I had left my cabin in the manner that October had arranged it, my bed wouldn't have been under the bulb. My cabinet would've been. It would've crashed onto the top of my cabinet. I feat a presence near me, I turned around to find October, tear stricken and angry.

"If you would've just listened to me, you wouldn't have had that nasty little cut."

She reached up and touched the blood. She flinched a bit.

"It hurts more than you know, for me to by this way, to watch you get hurt, and then have it happen for real. Please listen to me next time, for it might me more than a little cut."

I nodded and put my hand atop her head.

"You need not worry about me. I am the leader of this crew and I have been through worse than an attack from a light bulb. Again, I am sorry for not listening to you the first time."

Why all of a sudden did I feel as if I was getting soft?

"_I am aren't I?" _I thought to myself.

I shook my head and Gibbs chuckled deeply.

"Yes Captain, you are." October smiled and walked off somewhere.

I looked out at the ocean, the beautiful waves. My home.

"Not for long."

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

* * *

**Ello Poppets! This was my tenth chapter! Still haven't gotten any suggestions, I'm making things up as I go people! Ok, I'm hoping you like it! Toodles! **

**P.S. This chapter has the most words in it out of all of the chapters with 1083 words! Yay! -Sorry for my complete weirdness- **

**As A wise women once said "God bless the outcast, because no one else will."**


End file.
